thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tekken (2010)
(Before we get to the episode, a warning is placed. WARNING: The following episode contains scenes of strobe lighting. Your head may explode. Viewer discretion is advised) Spoony: So after suffering through this horrendous anime, (pointing to the dvd for the anime Tekken) I guess the next thing to do is to cover the live action Tekken movie. (Holding the bluray copy of the live action movie) And really, I have a hard time believing it could get much worse. (Suddenly Film Brain) FB: Hey! I was gonna review that! Spoony: Well tough noogies, Film Brain. Because this is a'' Tekken'' movie, and I am the Lord of Tekken! FB: Oh yeah? (holding onto a game token) Well we'll just see about that. Spoony: Well hang on a second, what are you doing? (Film Brain puts the token in and now it says "Here comes a new challenger!" FB also has his fists put up) Hey! You can't do that! This is my show! FB: Well it takes two to Tekken. (holding the dvd) So let's do this thing! Roll the intro! (Now we come to the opening for the Spoony Experiment. At the end, we also get the graphic for Bad Movie Beatdown 3) Spoony: Yyyyup. There's a live action Tekken movie found filling up space at your local video store with the rest of the direct to video trash. Spoony (vo): Actually, direct to video is unfair. This was actually a theatrical release. (The Japanese poster for the movie is shown) Just not in the USA. No, this movie premiered in Japan where it made less than a million dollars at the box office which is pretty painful when you consider this film had a $35 million budget. Spoony: That's right, when even Japan doesn't give a shit about your video game movie, you should probably cut your losses. FB: Although maybe Japan figured that after Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, this was going to suck. Hard. I mean, look at the people who worked on this movie. (Cut to a clip from the movie, showing the director is Dwight Little) FB (vo): The film's directed by Dwight H. Little, who has put his name on (as he speaks, the posters of the movie pop up) Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid, Murder At 1600, and, um...Free Willy 2? (The movie now goes to a clip that shows the Screenplay is by Alan B. McElroy) The writer is Alan B. McElroy, who authored such cinematic blights as (the posters appear for each movie named) Spawn, The Marine, and Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever. FB: With credentials like that, it's not a question of "will it be bad," but "how much?" (Now we go to the movie showing lights around the world going off) FB (vo): So the film begins by explaining how after a huge World War, governments fell and coporations took control as the world descended into anarchy. Shown in stock footage from films such as The Siege and XXX. FB: Borrowing footage from those crappy movies in the first 30 seconds is not a good start. (Back to the movie as our hero of the story, Jin Kazama, narrates) Jin (narrating): Eight companies survived and divided up the world. Those companies were collectively known as Iron Fist. The American territories fell to the mightiest corporation of all: Tekken. Spoony: So there's a company called Tekken, which is Japanese for iron fist, in a collection of companies also called Iron Fist. This must make things terribly confusing for the Japanese. FB (vo): So we meet Jin, played by Jon Foo. We then have this very odd flashforward to events later in the movie with Jin fighting in the Iron Fist Tournament. FB: It's like they were trying to reassure the audience, "Don't worry, it is actually a Tekken movie." Spoony (vo): Flashforward out of the way, we see Jin getting chased in the slums, known as the Anvil, which lies on the outskirts of Tekken City. Spoony: Of course it's called Tekken City. What in the hell else are you gonna call it? Spoony (vo): If nothing else about this sequence, you can tell that noted freerunner Cyril Raffaelli worked on the action sequences for the film, because that's how Jin outruns his pursuers. FB (vo): If you've seen District 13, the move should be quite familiar. Jin manages to evade his pursuers. He works as a smuggler getting illegal items, including for this resistance outfit. Bonner: Hey, this is real music, not that corporate shit they play in the city. Jin: What was that song you were playing last week? The, uh, Roaches? Bonner: The Beatles. You see what I'm talking about? Loss of art. The end of creative thought. FB: Yeah, they were influenced by the Monkees. And by the way, a video game adaptation probably shouldn't be complaining about a lack of creative thought. (Bonner presses a button on a round device) Bonner: 20,000 gigs (in that case, 20 terabytes (TB)), get some serious speed with this. Jin: For what? Bonner: Secret internet. New underground off the Tekken subgrid. Jin: Sorry I asked. Bonner: If we had a choice, free market, justice system. Now everything's Tekken. (Cut to a clip of Edgar Friendly from Demolition Man) Edgar: I want high cholesterol. I wanna eat bacon, and butter, and buckets of cheese, okay? Bonner: Keep the change. (Bonner throws down a roll of red bills. Jin picks up his payment) Jin: What's this, Bonner? You said global dollars. (Bonner throws down the global dollars) Bonner: We good? Jin: Now we're good. Spoony: (holding colored cards) I will not accept your crummy Bison dollars! Only global dollars for me! Spoony (vo): As Jin walks by an open call for the Iron Fist Tournament, we get our first look at Heiha--(after looking at him, he laughs) Spoony: (in a goofy voice) Hey kids! It's the Kooky the Klown Show! (imitating circus music, then imitating a clown) Uh-huh, how you doing, children? FB: Don't laugh. That's Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat. (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) He looks like he could still suck out your soul if he needed to. Spoony: I know, I know! But he has all this wealth and he styles his hair like that? Spoony (vo): (noticing Heihachi's eyebrows) Oh my god! And look, he has the huge eyebrows, too! Spoony: (having the eyebrows from the anime review) They are, after all, the Mishima family tradition. Spoony (vo): So the eight corporations that run the world, known as Iron Fist, are going to participate in the Iron Fist Tournament in Iron Fist City where the Iron Fist corporation is the reigning champion. We also meet Heihachi's son, Kazuya, and even though he was not thrown off a cliff in this movie, their family relationship is still quite tense. Possibly because he didn't get the same fucking goofy haircut as his father. Spoony: And by the way, (showing the game version of Kazuya on the left) this guy doesn't look a single goddamn thing like he does in the game. It's like they went down a checklist of really obvious villain traits and just gave him all of them. The only thing he's missing is a set of fucking demon horns. FB (vo): But Heihachi wants to give opportunities to his son, so he gives Kazuya control of the stormtroopers, sorry, Jackhammers in charge of security. FB: This guy is totally trustworthy. I'm sure he won't use his power to betray you later. FB (vo): The future is also remarkably more Demolition Man than first thought because it turns out that oranges, coffee and chocolate are all smuggled items gotten from pimps. So what the hell do these people eat? Taco Bell? (Quick clip of Demolition Man) John Spartan: Lord knows I wouldn't mind a burrito. FB (vo): Okay, we get an answer when Jin returns home to his mother, Jun. Jun: You hungry? I've been rationing protein squares. Spoony: Protein squares? That's what I like to call pop-tarts. FB: Mm, sounds...delicious. Spoony (vo): An argument is sparked about Jin's smuggling, yadda yadda. What's the over/under on how long she's got to live? Because her life expectancy right now is shorter than Uncle Ben's. FB (vo): Ultimately, Jin throws a hissy fit and storms outside despite curfew, and he encounters Kara, his...girlfriend, I guess? (Jin and Kara are getting it on in) Who cares? It's time for gratuitous sexy time! Spoony (vo): This scene is really annoyingly intercut with Kazuya breaking into the rebel compound and killing everyone. (scenes of the lovemaking are shown in between shots of Kazuya tearing the base apart) They also take this opportunity to break into Jin's home looking for him due to his smuggling. Jackahmmer: Sir, we've located the insurgent in Sector 9. Kazuya: Burn everything. Jackhammer: But sir, our men are still in there. Kazuya: I don't care. Destroy it! FB: He's an evil villain stereotype. He doesn't care about his own men, even when that probably wouldn't look good to daddy dearest. Spoony (vo): Jin gets home just in time to see the whole place get blown the fuck up by a cruise missile. (Jin's home is blown up by a missile, blowing him back) (mock sadness) Noooo! You will live on in our hearts, Jun! All two minutes of you. Jin: I should've been here. She asked me not to go. Kara: It's not your fault. (Cut to a clip of Spider-Man 1) Peter Parker: The last thing I said to him, he tried to tell me something important. And I threw it in his face. (Now a clip from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) Obi-Wan Kenobi: There's nothing you could've done, Luke, had you been there. You could've been killed, too. FB: As you can tell from those clips, this story is breathtakingly original and not generic at all. FB (vo): Jin goes through his mother's possessions and finds his mother's old ID when she used to work for Tekken, and swears vengeance on Heihachi. He figures the best way to do this is to compete in the open call for a place in the Iron Fist Tournament. There we meet Steve Fox, played by direct to video favorite Luke Goss, who has a bit of a thing for the word "wanker." Big guy: To hell with this. Steve: Wanker! Steve: You're a bunch of wankers, every last one of you! FB (vo): Jin's opponent in the cage is Marshall Law, and he's been eating fighters for breakfast. (Another clip of Spider-Man 1) Bonesaw: I got you for three minutes! Three minutes of playtime! Jin: I'm going to Iron Fist and you're in my way. Spoony: (still pissed about "you're in my way") Oh shut the fuck up, you--!! (calms down) Sorry, heh. Sorry, reflex. Spoony (vo): You know how Marshall Law is obviously meant to be Bruce Lee in the video games? Yeah, forget about that, because the filmakers didn't notice. He looks nothing like him, he acts nothing like him, and he doesn't fight like him. (cut to a clip of The Clones of Bruce Lee) Hell, the Clones of Bruce Lee were more Bruce Lee than this guy! Hey, quick, Jin, find some grass! FB (vo): Despite receiving a firm asskicking, Jin suddenly has memories of his mum training him, and he promptly turns the bout in his favor. Steve wants to be Jin's manager. Steve: What's your name? Jin: Jin. Spoony: Apparently he missed the huge crowd chanting his name. FB: And while we're on the subject, how will the crowd know his name if it was unannounced? Spoony (vo): Elsewhere, despite having incestuous threeway sex with the beautiful Williams sisters, Kazuya still can't get his jealousy for his father out of his head. Kazuya: What's the old man waiting for? I'm his son. His heir. Tekken should be mine. Now. Spoony: (imitating Kazuya having sex) Yeah, fuck my father. Fuck him, ahh! (acting like he finished too quick) Oh, oh god. I'm sorry, that happens all the time. FB (vo): His father is none too pleased about his son's reckless shaggery. Heihachi: Winning Iron Fist means power and prestige for Tekken. And honor for the Mishima name. Winning here means we win in the world. Spoony: I am still amazingly confused what winning a tournament means in the grand scheme of political power and economics. How does winning a martial arts tournament influence any of that? FB: You gotta admit that if they just took this idea a few steps further and have companies fight for control of each other, that would be very interesting. And it would certainly bring a whole new meaning to the term "hostile takeover." FB (vo): Jin is taken to Tekken City. He'll fight alongside Raven, Eddie Gordo, Sergei Dragunov, the Williams sisters, Christie Montiero, Miguel Rojo, Yoshimitsu, and the reigning champ, Gary Daniels' Bryan Fury. The footage here is so blatantly taken from later in the movie because they're punching Jin in the face. Jin meets them for the first time and using the same thinking with his penis that got him here in the first place instantly moves to Christie and obviously stares at her...um, moves. Christie: You know it's rude to stare. Jin: Sorry, I was just admiring your toes. Christie: Excuse me? Jin: I mean, bogwai chan* requires very precise foot placement and the way you spread your toes, it's, um, impressive. note: Not sure what he said there, but going with what it sounded like FB: Ooh, bad form at the start but good recovery. Jin's obviously a bit of a player. FB (vo): And I do mean that by the way, because Christie is Jin's love interest for the movie. What about Kara? Just forget about her because Jin doesn't give a flying fuck. Ten seconds of staring at Christie's butt is enough to make him ditch fidelity. Spoony (vo): So it's time for the Iron Fist Tournament to begin, starting with Eddie Gordo vs. Raven, who are chosen using the video game method of random character selection. Announcer: Raven vs. Eddie Gordo! In the first round of the Iron Fists Tournament. (a caption below says "Iron Fists?") Spoony (vo): Ha ha, wait. They actually have random stage selection, too? They even set up a little castle for them to fight in with a mountain backdrop. Oh, this is adorable! UFC needs to set up little styrofoam battle locations instead of a boring old cage. I'd love to see mixed martial arts battles take place in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Oh, and is Raven really gonna fight with his glasses on? That seems...unwise. FB (vo): The fight scenes in this movie are actually quite decent, despite the fact we barely know anything about these fighters. Unfortunately, they do have a tendecy to be over very quickly as Raven soon knocks out Gordo. Up next is Jin vs. Miguel. The fight is pretty much in Jin's favor, except for a period when Miguel gets the upper hand, when Jin has another vision of his mum that helps him fight back and win. FB: I'm beginning to sense a pattern here. FB (vo): Jin is such a mama's boy in this movie. Everytime things aren't going his way, his mum shows up for advice. It's bloody repetitive! Kazuya: Congratulations on a spectacular fight. There's something familiar about your style. Did your father ever fight in Iron Fist? Jin: Didn't know my father. Kazuya: Well, not uncommon in the Anvil. FB: Foreshadowing! Spoony (vo): Christie sneaks Jin out to a nightclub and (noticing Christie's...pants) oh my god! This woman is a walking ass shot! Her pants ride so low it's like staring down the Grand Canyon. She's about one step away from assless chaps. No wonder Jin keeps following her. They even throw in a dance scene for more ass shots for fucksake! They sneak back, but Christie says she needs to sleep. Look at that guy's face. That is a man with the most savage case of blueballs ever. FB (vo): The lights suddenly cut out--(the lights begin flashing in the room) aaah, incoming seizure! Spoony (vo): Jin's being attacked by the Williams sisters who, in case you forgot, are assassins by trade. God, this scene is an instant headache. It reminds me of that shootout from Alone in the Dark, except this was better done in that movie. Spoony: When you're making Uwe Boll's direction look good, you seriously fucked up! Spoony (vo): And whose bright idea was it to have them fight him barehanded? You could have picked any other way and it would've worked better. Spoony: I dunno. Shooting him, bombing him, maybe a nice, discreet poisoning. Am I missing anything, Matthew? FB: No, not really. I like the poisoning one actually because that's a lot more discreeet. A guy beat up in his dressing room is not gonna look like an accident. FB (vo): And yes, we'll cut to the chase: Kazuya did it because he's threatened by Jin. FB: Which makes it only more baffling he did it this way because it makes his security look incompetent. FB (vo): And as if by serendipity, Christie's next opponent is against Nina Williams, who Jin instantly recognizes as one of the assassins. Yeah, maybe having a pair of women attack a man when there's two sisters in the tournament wasn't a great idea. Christie promptly kicks Nina's ass right out of the tournament. (Clip from Hot Fuzz) Doris Thatcher: Nothing like a bit of girl on girl! (Kazuya is opening a briefcase full of money to Bryan Fury) Kazuya: A hundred thousand global dollars to whoever kills that kid from the Anvil. Fury: What makes you think I need your money? Spoony: He's got a good point there. The whole point of the tournament is to beat all the fighters, so he was gonna fight Jin anyway. And as for money, he's already the Tekken champion, so yeah. Dumbass. Kazuya: Replacing bone with flexsteel isn't cheap, is it, Bryan? As I recall, bio-enhancements are illegal in Iron Fist. Christ, Bryan. You're half-robot. (Clip from Return of the Jedi) Obi-Wan Kenobi: He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil. (Yoshimitsu steps onto the stage and draws his katana out) Spoony (vo): Okay, so bio-enhancements a big no-no, but swords are apparently fine? Because that's what Yoshimitsu fights with in his battle against Jin after Kazuya rigs the fight selector to give him a tough opponent. Well at least they're sporting enough to give Jin one, too. FB (vo): Hold on, they locked in the fight selector for Yoshimitsu? The last scene implied the selector would be rigged to Bryan Fury. FB: (imitating Kazuya) I'm going to offer you a huge bribe to fight this guy, and then rig the fight for someone else. Easiest one hundred thousand global dollars ever. FB (vo): Before the fight, Steve has a little present for Jin. (Steve takes out a pair of red gauntlets) Steve: My old power gloves. It's been a long time. (Clip from The Wizard) Lucas Barton: I love the Power Glove. It's so bad. FB (vo): I just realized. Is Jin only just now wearing gloves or any sort of protection? No wonder his hands are beat to shit! FB: Not even taping them up, I'm surprised he hasn't broken his hand several times already! FB (vo): However, Heihachi believes the match is unfair and should be rescheduled. His son obviously disagrees with this and chooses this moment for his takeover. Heihachi: What are you doing? Stand down! Kazuya: You put me in charge of security remember, father? The Jackhammers answer to me. Spoony: Brilliant move placing your completely and obviously untrustworthy son in the perfect position to overthrow you. Brilliant strategy, Heihachi. You didn't really think this one through, did you? FB: How does that work anyway? I'm pretty sure in the corporate ladder, the head of the company comes ahead of the guy in charge of security. FB (vo): So Yoshimitsu goes up against Jin in a swordfight as we see the fighters and audience watching, including Kara. FB: I don't think he's thinking about you anymore, love. Spoony (vo): I don't really recall Tekken having swordfights in it last time I checked. I know Yoshimitsu traditionally fights with a sword in the game even though he just sort of punches people with it there, but they could've picked someone else. It's not like there's dozens of characters this movie didn't include. It's not even like this remains a swordfight for very long because they break each other's blades and then it becomes a regular hand to hand fight anyway. Kazuya: Look at the ratings. Through the roof! See, the only thing audiences crave more than blood is death. Spoony: Why do you give a fuck about the ratings? You own the country! You have a monopoly! You are literally the only show in North America! Kazuya: You are about to witness the death of Jin Kazama. Heihachi: Kazama? Kazuya: Apparently the byproduct of one of my youthful indiscretions. Heihachi: You have a son? Kazuya: I had a son. FB (vo): Yes, it turns out his entire motivation has been to kill Jin, the only threat to his control of the company. FB: Maybe if he didn't blow Jin's mum right the fuck up, none of this would've happened and Jin would've died in the slums not knowing a single thing about his heritage. So yeah, it's kind of all his fault, really. Spoony (vo): Heihachi breaks free just as Yoshimitsu's about to kill Jin, giving him enough time to have another flashback about his mother, and punch Yoshimitsu to an unceremonious death. So much for the way of the samurai. The building goes into lockdown as the fighters try to escape. (Steve and Christie run to Jin on the ground) Steve: Jin! Take these off! FB: Yeah, that's right, take off the gloves that are actually protecting his fists. That makes sense. Spoony (vo): The fighters are all captured and thrown into the brig, which is surprisingly low-tech with lots of standing pools of water. Kazuya: My father always stressed the importance of Iron Fist. Frankly, I never saw the value. It was a brutal, mindless game. But I finally understand. After the audience thought Jin killed Yoshimitsu, ratings spiked to their highest level ever, which is why I've decided that the remainder of the tournament's fights will be to the death. Spoony: Yes, I'm sure the fighters and other companies will be pleased as punch that you announced that one out of nowhere. And hey, you think it's barbaric anyway, so just make it more barbaric. You know, for those ratings you have a monopoly over? Spoony (vo): The fighters rightly determine that if there's no fighters, there's no tournament and promptly attack the guards sent to contain them, staging a prison break. Spoony: Why wouldn't you be more careful about approaching these guys? They're widely regarded as the ten best fighters in the world! Spoony (vo): They find Heihachi in a separate detention center. (after seeing the chain link fence) Oh come on! Heihachi ate a tomahawk in the last movie. Chew through that fence! Or at least use your eyebrows to cut through it. The fighters break out Heihachi and they escape into the Anvil to go into hiding. Heihachi has a moment with Jin. Heihachi: Do not judge all of Tekken by Kazuya's mistakes. Jin: Mistakes? Tekken destroys lives. Heihachi: I created Tekken. Not only as a corporation, but as a means to stem the chaos. Jin: You tell that to the people dying everyday in the Anvil. Heihachi: We brought humanity back from the brink, restored order. Tekken is peace! Jin: Tekken is fear! Spoony: How? How does a tournament do all that? It doesn't, which is why you've achieved none of those goals! FB: Yeah, I mean what a bang-up job you've done stemming chaos. People think you're a dictator and have formed resistance groups against you! You are not the good guy! FB (vo): Seriously, what is up with Heihachi's characterization in the movie? (Cut to the last bit of Heihachi's arcade ending in Tekken 5) FB (vo): In the games, he's mostly been a bad guy, and that seemed to be where this movie was going until now. (Back to the movie) FB (vo): Hell, that's why you hired Shang Tsung to play him! This about face is completely unconvincing! Spoony (vo): Heihachi reveals that he helped exile Jun after she was raped by Kazuya, with the resulting child being Jin. That's when the Jacks show up and people start dying. Steve: Run! Run! (He gets shot by one of the Jackhammers. No bullet hole in him on the first shot, but the next shot has the bullet hole) FB (vo): (imitating Steve) "Fuck...you, wankers!" FB: I like when the bullet hole didn't appear when he got shot, but appeared in the shot after. Death by continuity error. Spoony: It's not like he was gonna survive anyway, I'm just surprised it wasn't sooner. He's the mentor character, he's supposed to die. It's part of the contract. FB (vo): Kazuya orders his father to be executed by the Jacks. One wonders why he doesn't ask them to off Jin while we're at it. (Heihachi kneels down to accept his fate) Heihachi: I am Mishima Heihachi. I...am...Tekken. (Kazuya walks away as the shack Heihachi was in blows up) Kazuya: Heihachi Mishima is dead. FB: Wait, I thought he was shot, not exploded. And that was a very awkward cut by the way. Spoony (vo): It's a new day and a new dawn as Tekken resumes under the new deadly rules. First to fight are Bryan Fury and Sergei Dragunov. Basically the new death rules mean the fighting has suddenly become Mortal Kombat, fighting with weapons rather than hand to hand. (Fury hits a spinning roundhouse kick to Sergei, who screams a second or two later) FB (vo): Delayed reaction much? Spoony (vo): Sergei's pretty much a lamb to the slaughter with Bryan killing him by wrapping some kind of barbed wire chain around him and snapping his neck. (Fury raises his chain up in the air as Shao Kahn yells FATALITY!) Spoony: Oh, sorry. Wrong game. FB (vo): Kazuya pays Jin a visit and tells him that he has to fight Bryan and defeat him before he gets a shot at Kazuya. Oh, and he's taking Christie. Wait, how can there be a Final if Christie is not fought and being killed yet? Or for that matter, if Raven is still alive. Where are the other tournament fights? FB: I have no clue what the results of the tournament are, and I don't think the movie cares because they just gave up on the tournament structure entirely! FB (vo): So Jin faces Bryan in the Iron Fist final as Kazuya and Christie watch in the box above. Jin realizes he's in trouble when the bio-mechanical implants make Bryan almost impossible to hit. (Jin spin kicks at Fury's chest, only for a metal clanking sound to be heard) FB (vo): Hey, I didn't realize John Cena was in this movie. Spoony (vo): Jin promptly gets his ass beaten hardcore--oh christ, another fucking flashback to his mom training him. This guy sees his mom more when she's dead than when she was alive. So Jin makes another heroic comeback and now for some reason his attacks hurt. Jesus, Jin has the same fucking fight scene every single time, rinse and repeat. FB (vo): Jin climbs to the top of the set structure and delivers a flying kick off the top onto Bryan's face, which proves fatal. I'm also pretty sure he broke every bone in his foot. Spoony (vo): Kazuya throws a fit, grabbing a pair of cute little axes, demanding that he be announced as the next fighter. So I guess it wasn't the Finals with Bryan. This is the Final Final. Kazuya enters the arena--(noticing the arena changed) Wait, the scenery around the ring is completely different now! How did they haul all that heavy stone out of there so quickly and replace it? We just finished the last match seconds ago. That set change was instantaneous. Kazuya: Yes. There it is. The lust for vengeance. The hunger to kill. You can't deny it, Jin. It's what makes you who you are. The curse of the Mishima blood. Like father like son. Spoony: So is that the movie's attempt to try and do the Devil Gene? Why the fuck would you try to integrate that into a realistic take on Tekken? It's like trying to do a realistic Galactus, and we all know how that turned out. FB (vo): Hey, at least there's no invisible dinosaurs. So Christie decides not to be a spineless hostage, and the distraction gives Jin enough time to turn around the fight and defeat Kazuya, showing honor by not killing him. Christie: Citizens of Tekken and the world! I give you Jin Kazama! The winner of Iron Fist! The People's Choice, now the People's Champion! (Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson's current theme music plays over this scene. The camera cuts to Kara) FB: You see that woman, Kara? Um, Jin's with her now. Sorry to break it to you like this, but, uh, hey, People's Champ, right? Spoony (vo): (imitating a crowd member) Hooray, that guy won a martial arts tournament which doesn't affect us at all or improve our standard of living in any way! FB (vo): (His turn to be a crowd member) We still have no healthcare! Spoony (vo): (His turn as a crowd member) I've been eating rats for months! FB (vo): (One last crowd member) I have scurvy! (normal) Jin has taken control of Tekken and is going to make the world a better place. Until the sequel. Kara (narrating): And the name Kazama became synonomous with hope, strength, and freedom. But freedom comes and goes, and the world had no idea or warning that the true legacy of Tekken's only just beginning. Spoony (vo): Man, they were so sure they were gonna have a sequel, weren't they? And if there wasn't enough sequel bait, check out the end credits stinger. (Back to Heihachi about to be executed) Heihachi: I am Mishima Hehiachi. I...am...Tekken. You will obey. (the Jackhammer stands down) FB: Ohh, so that explains the awkward edit. Wait, if he was alive, why didn't he show up at the end? I guess we'll never find out. (Clips of the movie play as Spoony and FB give their opinions) Spoony (vo): You know, all joking aside, I really liked this movie. No, seriously. This movie was pretty kick-ass, especially when you compare it to that horrendous anime. I went in planning to hate this film, and it really surprised me with top notch production values, and lots of exciting, well choreographed fight scenes. The characters in this movie were recognizable, even if they included some rather unusual ones. And even if they all but disregarded the storyline of the games, if you're at all familiar with the games, disregarding the story is probably a good move. Even the acting is impressive in parts. I'd actually recommend this movie and put it up there with the better video game adaptations like Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat. FB (vo): I'm sorry, but we're gonna have to disagree here. It's certainly nowhere near as bad as Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li, but I found it took itself too seriously and that made the flaws in the plot seem more apparent. It's also too generic and feels very much been-there-done-that, especially with it's post-apocalyptic future setting. I also think fans of the games may be disappointed in how many liberties the film takes in regards to the characters and plot, but I can understand why. However there are good action scenes, which may make it an enjoyable b-movie for fight film fans. Spoony: Okay okay, we disagree on the movie, but at least we can agree on something. FB: Oh? What's that? Spoony: At least they didn't make this into the ending! (We cut to Lee Chaolan's arcade ending in Tekken 5. Heihachi is made to be Lee's butler, wearing a bowtie and speedo while Lee chills out by the pool) Heihachi: May I be of service, Master Lee? Lee: Two fingers! Heihachi: Yes Sir! (as he walks away) Damn that bastard... Lee: (Lee sits up and picks a remote up) You should hurry. If you don't want to die... Heihachi: (That makes the bowtie have a beep and a red glow, showing it's a bomb. Heihachi freaks out and remember being blown up at the beginning of the game, making him run like hell) Right away sir! FB: (quite confused) What the flying fuck was that!? Spoony: I-I don't know. The Japanese are weird. (We come to the credits) Spoony: So you wanna stick around for the next review? It's (taking out the dvd) The King of Fighters! FB: Oh, Jesus! (getting up and heading out) You're on your own with that one! Spoony: Ah, you pussy! How bad could it be? Category:Content Category:Guides